monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strachu
Strachu to lalka voodoo i były "chłopak" Frankie. Zrobiła go sama, by zaimponować dziewczynom. Wystąpił po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Lalka Strachu". Osobowość Strachu jest miłą postacią. Ma on zamiłowanie do dramatyzowania. Jego głównym problemem w życiu jest to, że zakochany jest we Frankie. Jednak Strachu okazuje to w dziwny sposób. Jako lalka, chłopak nie odczuwa fizycznego bólu. Ciosy zadane Strachowi odczuwają inne potwory w Monster High. Wygląd Strachu jest wykonany z kawałków materiału. Jego włosy (dredy) są niebieskie. Materiał, który zastępuje skórę jest biały. Jego oczy, wykonane z guzików są dwukolorowe - zielone i czerwone. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Laleczka voodoo Amerykańska kultura popularna spopularyzowała mit, według którego wyznawcy tradycyjnego voodoo wykorzystują tzw. "laleczki voodoo" w celu sprawiania bólu ludziom, których reprezentują, lub sprowadzania nań chorób. W rzeczywistości na ołtarzach tradycyjnego voodoo umieszcza się kukły/figury reprezentujące duchy loa. W haitańskim voodoo znana jest także praktyka przytwierdzania kukieł do drzew na cmentarzach, będąca metodą porozumiewania się ze światem zmarłych. "Lalki voodoo" są natomiast wykorzystywane w praktykach tzw. luizjańskiego voodoo, zwanego też voodoo nowoorleańskim, będącego mieszaniną wierzeń i praktyk duchowych haitańskiego voodoo oraz magii hoodoo skupionych na obszarze delty rzeki Missisipi na terenie Nowego Orleanu i Luizjany. Laleczki te mają najprawdopodobniej swoje źródła w początkach XX wieku. W pierwszych dekadach XX wieku lalek tych używano jako narzędzia magii sympatycznej. Wbijanie szpilek nie miało powodować bólu w danym miejscu ciała realnej osoby, ale raczej miało wzmacniać siłę rzucanego zaklęcia. Wyznawcy nowoorleańskiego voodoo rozróżniają białą i czarną magię. Wrogie użycie lalek voodoo jest uważane za formę "czarnego" voodoo. W większości przypadków praktykujący używają lalek w celach takich jak uzdrowienie, znalezienie prawdziwej miłości, duchowego przewodnictwa czy też jako narzędzia medytacji. Także lalki sprzedawane w tamtejszych sklepach mają zazwyczaj służyć dobrym celom, bądź też jako zwykłe pamiątki dla turystów. Relacje Znajomi Strachu przyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams i pewnym kotkiem z katakumb,a w odcinku "Strachu, jak ty to robisz?" Toralei udawała że się z nim przyjaźni żeby sprawać ból innym dzięki jego właściwościom. Miłość Kiedyś uważał, że chodził z Frankie Stein. Rodzina Skoro Frankie go stworzyła, można powiedzieć, że jest ona jego matką. Nie wiadomo gdzie mieszka. Możliwe,że znalazł dom z jakimiś innymi postaciami voodu lub mieszka z Frankie i jej rodzicami. Można także powiedzieć,że Frankie to jego ,,była'' dziewczyna,matka,a zarazem siostra.'' Zwierzątko Strachu nie ma żadnego zwierzaka. Lalki SDCCI Lalka_Scarah_i_Stracha_2.jpg|Lalka Stracha i Scarah Strachu.jpg|Oficjalny art Voooooodoooo.png|Strachu w webisodach * Linia: ' San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X0590 Strachu ma na sobie mundurek szkolny Monster High. Jego bluza jest czarna. Jej zakończenia są białe i różowe. Na lewej piersi, Strachu namalowane ma serce. Materiał zastępujący spodnie jest biało-niebieski, a buty - tylko niebieski. Lalka Stracha była dostępna do zakupienia na SDCCI 2012 w limitowanym dwupaku ze Scarah Screams. Meta Timeline * 19 maja 2011: Strachu pojawia się w webisodzie "HooDoo You Like?". * 23 stycznia 2012: "Oficjalny art" Stracha zostaje ujawniony. * 12 lutego 2012: Strachu zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * 12 czerwca 2012: Ogłoszono, że lalka Stracha będzie sprzedawana na San Diego Comin-Con International. * 12 lipca 2012: Lalka Stracha jest dostępna do zakupienia na SDCCI 2012 w limitowanym dwupaku ze Scarah Screams. * 12 lipca 2012: pierwsze wpisy z pamiętnika Stracha zostały ujawnione. Galeria Voooooodoooo.png Strachu.jpg Lalka_Scarah_i_Stracha.jpg Scarah_i_Strachu.png Lalka_Scarah_i_Stracha_2.jpg Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Voodoo Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich włosach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o czerwonych oczach Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Scarah Screams Kategoria:Strachu Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High